The Cat and Fox
by Halibel Espada 3
Summary: When Inuyasha yells at and injures the Demon Cat, Kirara because she accidently injured Kagome while battling a demon, she runs off. Putting worry in Shippo, Miroku and especially Sango. So the gang goes out to look for her, though Shippo seems to be more worried then anyone, even Sango. KiraShip (KiraraXShippo) Rated T for Inuyasha. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A\N:Welcome! I hope you enjoy this story, it will me multiple chapter and there will be occasional OOC-ness. Couples will include: Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango and Miroku. Shippo and Kirara and the only Yaoi couple: Naraku and Sesshomaru. Review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Inuyasha and the group where busy fighting off a large snake demon. Inuyasha using the Tessaiga, Kagome using her Bow and Arrows, Miroku using his Wind Tunnel, Sango using her Hiraikotsu and finally Kirara using her sharp fangs and claws. All the while Shippo is on the ground watching and cheering them on along with the flea Myoga.

"Yeah! Get them! Nice move Sango!" Shippo cheered watching them.

While fighting the Snake Demon, Kirara jumped up and attempted to slash at it using her sharp claws. Though it moved out of the way and instead of hitting the Demon, she accidently hit Kagome. Kagome fell to the ground, clutching her wounded side. Inuyasha saw and growled deeply, using the anger already fueling inside of him, he finished the snake off.

Inuyasha quickly went to Kagome who was bleeding pretty badly, the others followed except for Kirara who just sat in her large form, looking at the ground and tails wrapped around her paws.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you alright!?" Inuyasha frantically asked, though it was obvious she wasn't. Inuyasha growled and handed her to Sango who quickly rushed to the Village. Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha and Kirara stayed behind.

Inuyasha already knew who did it, and approached her growling.

"Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled, startling the Demon Cat. Kirara kept her gaze at the ground with her ears laid back.

Inuyasha raised his left hand and had his hand curled. Miroku saw and tried to stop him.

"No! Inuyasha, Stop! She didn't mean to!" Miroku tried to stop him.

"Quite Monk! She hurt Kagome, so she gets it back!" Inuyasha raised his hand higher. "Iron Reamer Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha said and slashed her across her left eye. Kirara yelped in pain and turned away. Blood dripping from her eye.

She lost all sight in her left eye and blood was dripping from it. Kirara was quietly whimpering in pain.

"Inuyasha! Look at her! She won't be able to fight now she doesn't have her eye! And just think of Sango's reaction when she finds out!" Miroku said approaching the Hanyo.

"Screw Sango! Kirara deserved what she got and if she doesn't like it, too bad!" Inuyasha said and started making his way back to the village.

All the while this was happening, Shippo was watching and right when he saw Inuyasha attack Kirara. He started silently crying. He wanted to approach her, but he was afraid she said attack him, so he just stayed put. Watching Kirara, who has her head down and left eye closed.

After a while, Kirara standing. Growling and a few tears flowing from her right eye. She turns and runs off into the forest.

"Kirara!" Shippo yelled, noticing her leaving. He tried to follow, but after a while she took to the air and flew quickly. Shippo knew he couldn't catch up to her, so he decided the best thing to do, is head back to the village and tell Sango what happened. He knew Sango wouldn't be to happy and would probably have Kagome "Sit" Inuyasha a hundred times once she's recovered. Shippo began making his way towards the village, trying not to cry since he pretty much just lost his best friend.

* * *

**A\N:Well, chapter 1 is finished! I hope you enjoyed it and chapter 2 will come soon, also! The next chapters will be a lot longer, this was like an introduction to the story. I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A\N:Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy this freshly made chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Shippo hurried to the village, and by the time he arrived, he was out of breath. But he kept running and made it to the hut they where staying at. Shippo ran in and about ran into Inuyasha.

"Watch it!" Inuyasha growled, glaring at the young fox demon.

Shippo ignored him and quickly walked over to Sango.

"Sango! I need to tell you something!" Shippo said, looking up at her.

"Shippo? What is it? Where's Kirara?" Sango asked, noticing the Neko-mata's absence.

"Thats where I'm here to tell you about! Kirara ran off after Inuyasha blinded her in the left eye!" Shippo said, pointing at Inuyasha. Sango stood up, glaring daggers at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! How could you do this!?" Sango yelled, angered.

"She deserved it! She's the one that hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha answered back, pointing at said girl.

"That gives you _NO_ right to hurt her!" Sango said and grabbed her Hiraikotsu and ran out of the hut. Yelling back at them "I'm going to find her!"

Shippo started running, trying to catch up with Sango. "I'm going to!"

And finally Miroku decided to join and also began running, all three set out to find Kirara.

Kirara wandered the forest. Her wounded eye stopped bleeding, but had dried blood on it, keeping at closed. She could smell a village nearby and decided to head to it, in case anyone wanted to help her.

There indeed was a village nearby, but this wasn't an ordinary village, it was made by Naraku. And it's inhabitants had a grudge towards Demon Cats, which is something Kirara didn't know.

One of the guards in the village saw her and got other guards. The men all quickly surrounded her and had ropes, they threw the ropes on her and tightened them. Kirara didn't have the strength to fight back, so she just let them take her. They put her on a cage and dragged it back to their village.

* * *

**A\N:Twisted turn of events, if I may say! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come soon!**


End file.
